makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 10
Calamity Trigger 10: Disaster Report is the Ninth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Burning Steel) *Spirit Mode *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Roster' 'Main' *''Avatar Hero'' *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Ochako Uranaka *Momo Yaoyorozu *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Fumikage Yokoyami *Tsuyu Asui *Starboy *Jacob *Arata K+F *Ryouko K+F *Hiro Hamada *Gogo Tomoga *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Mini-Max *Rex Salazar *Stan Marsh *Emma Goodall *Noah Carver *Jake Holling *Gia Moran *Orion *Highway Star *Asta *Yuno *Magna Swing *Noelle Silva *Luck Volita *Brave Man *Ladybug *Cat Noir *Rena Rouge *Carapace *Queen Bee *Star Butterfly *Makoto Neagi *Komaru Naegi *Hajime Hinata *Shuichi Saihara *Kaede Akamatsu *Yusaku Fujiki *Takeru Homura *Mikey Simmon *Rex (Pyra) *Rex (Mythra) *Takashi Komuro *Randy Cummingham *Aerrow *Finn *Chiro *Issei Hyoudou *Bloom *Stella *Sky *Brendan *Cathy Smith *Hikari Bounds *Saya Kisaragi *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Marth Sorcerer *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Zak Saturday *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Nero *Jake Long *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Takeda Takahashi *Maka Albarn *Death The Kid *Black☆Star *Panty Anarchy *Maximus Lynx *Nita *Kat *Bradley Slaughter *KO *Cuphead *Ket'ek *Drake Mercenary *Davarius Holloway *Steven Universe *Gangsta Overlord *Daisuku Saturn *Ash William *Gon Freeces *Killua Zoldyck *Blue Beetles *Static Shock *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Ant-Man *Deadpool *Winter Soldier *Black Window *War Machine *Captain Marvel *Falcon *Arcade Hero *Ms. Arcade Hero *Ken Kaneki *Akira Kurusu *Grim Junior *Dipper Pines *Seth Hero *Touka Kirishima *Hinami Fueguchi *Ayato Kirishima *Renji Yomo *Nishiki Nishio *Juuzou Suzuya *Star-Lord *Lincoln Loud *Bumblebee *Samurai Jack *Larry L+S *Harriet L+M *Steven Jr. Anarchy *Henry Danger *Ness *Lucas *Coven *Asuka *Timmy Turner *Boruto Uzumaki *Kirito *Corrin *Kaze *Ryoma *Xavier *Shura *Meliodas *Ban *Diane *King *Gowther *Merlin *Escanor *Stockgil *Stockny Gat *Madame Odius *Ripcon *Brax *Kudabot *Atroix *Tomura Shigaraki *Nomu *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Twice *Spinner *Volpina *The Kusagari *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *The Grimm Slayer *Revolver *Dark Ace *King Nemestock *Android 21 *Junko Enoshima *Predator *Xenomorph *Overhaul *Venomous *Alexander Galloway *Shredder *Karal *Foot Ninja *Hendrikson *Van Kleiss *Biowulf *Skalamander *Blaze *Scarecrow *Anti-Steven Jr. *ZIM *Goro Akechi *Kishou Arima *Hero Killer: Stain *Ultron *Thanos *Bipper Pines *Tri-Borg *Bella Domura *Ainz Oral Gown *Lord Momon *Albedo *Shalltear Bloodfallen *Sebas Tian *Demiurge *Cocytus *Aura Bella Fiora *Mare Bello Fiore *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ2128 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Stocking Anarchy *Clementine *Yuya Heiwa *Rupert Charming *Zachary Phillips *Kizer Genesis *Moondust *Zuma The Large *Eddy Feast *Raphael Shapes *Nergal Jr. *Fear The Reaper *Soldier: 76 *Micani Golosa *Simon Mist *Daniel Yoshida *Octavia Baxters *Boost Bass *Troy Hancork *Enoki Shigeru *Leo Irvin *Jokestar the Clown *Razorfare *Dark Angel *W.B. Gaster *C-J-Arcana Joker *Reaper *Silver Heart Charming *Demongo *HIM DLC Pre-Order *Gunvolt *Copen *Devon *Ravi *Zoey *Melody Couffaine (Ladybug) *Ryota Tsurugi (Cat Noir) *Rushuna Tendo *Mike Chilton *Kota Izumi *New Goblin *World Destoryer Wave 1 *Blaze *Sora *Ikaruga *Katsuragi *Yagyū *Hibari Wave 2 *Katsuyuki Amon *Yami Wasp *Lady Octopus *Kraven *Beetles *Lizard Wave 3 *Soma Vermillion *Mars *Arsa *Phoenixperson *Megaman.EXE *Link Wave 4 *Merak *Jota *Carrera *Viper *Elise *Stratos Wave 5 *Kingpin *Riku *Vanessa Enoteca *Jotaro Kujo *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kihibe Wave 6 *Gauche Adlai *Langris Vaude *Cinder Falls *Sam *Alex *Clover Final Wave *Vetto *Yugo *King Cobra (Enox) *Cloud Strife *Zonda *Travis Touchdown Stage *Disaster City *Hectare City *Galaxy Warrior Arena *Saturday Night Disco *League of Villains Bar *Hero's Face *Infinite Warfare *Boar Hat *Volcano Island *Weirdmageddon *Fetus of God *Villa Kingdom *Split Action *Holy Kingdom *Akuma Island *Magix City (Light/Dark) *Killing Semester (Light/Dark) *Throne of Ainz Ooal Gown *Dark Dimension Domino *Hectare High School *Metro Kingdom/New Dork City *Amphitheater *Bridge of Fates *World of Nothing *Motorcity (Pre-Order) *Black Hope (Pre-Order) *Mortyville (Pre-Order) *Island 7 (DLC) *Starboy’s Training Academy (DLC) *World Series Arena (DLC) *Ricklatis (DLC) *Sumurgui Train (DLC) *New Agrestes Mansion (DLC) *Burning Cropution (DLC) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Mega Madness series